Everything Started With a One-Night-Case
by Dr. Punpun
Summary: It's the day after Laxus' birthday, and he wakes up with a strange woman besides him. He doesn't know who she is, as she isn't from the guild, but she will begin a journey for him that will change anything. Warnings: Mild AU (because of chapter 416) and SPOILERS. Two-shot, because one-shot would be too big, I think.
1. The Strange Woman

**Hello, again. You might not know me since this is my first T rated fanfic. I do ask you to be ruthless while reading this. I want you to tell me your true and honest opinion on my writing style and/or grammar issues. Also, since he's not a very developed character, Laxus might seem a bit OOC. And, in addition, because the new chapter doesn't go very well with this story as well as my future ones, let's say this is mild-AU.**

**All the characters (except some OC's) are from the Fairy Tail franchise, and belong to Hiro Mashima. **

**Oh, WARNING: SPOILERS**

It was morning. The sun was quite high in the sky, which meant it was morning for quite a long time now. This is something Laxus noticed as he got up from his bed, where there lied a beautiful woman.

"_Damn. Gramps is going to be angry at me. At least, this woman isn't from the guild, I think", _Laxus thought. But the truth was that he didn't even remember the night with the woman, except for some parts. The day before had been Laxus birthday, and the Guild had decided to throw him a birthday party. At night, he ended up going to a bar, instead of going to his house, and, apparently he happened to meet the woman and have meaningless sex with her.

Laxus left his room and went to his kitchen to prepare a small breakfast for the strange woman. Lately he had not been himself. Depressed and disappointed at himself, Laxus kept thinking of the Tartarus incident that happened around two weeks before. The fight had completely defeated him and his ideals. He thought that if you were stronger than your opponent, you'd be able to win against him easily, but that's not right. The demon managed to defeat him even thought the clear difference in power. When the demon was under his feet, he just exploded, releasing a very poisonous gas. That gas had knocked him out and killed almost the whole town. And then the demon was revived. In the end, Laxus, the great Fairy Tail wizard, couldn't defeat even one demon.

That fight had changed him immensely.

His normal way of handling boring things and lifting him up was to put on his Magical Headphones and listen to the Classical Rock and Roll music he had collected over the years. But now, that music only sounded like noise. The guitar solos he once found epic were now nothing but doll and boring now.

Now that he didn't have his music, he was forced the boring the situations through the normal way, by thinking to keep himself distracted. Just as he was doing now, waiting for the woman's breakfast to cook. _"Wow, I was real dick back then. I guess I already knew this but still. I've cause the guildmates to fight between their friends for the women they loved. All because I wanted the Guild to become stronger, as if it wasn't already. Not to mention the regime I'd input would be like how Sabertooth was and they were miserable. And I'd even endanger the innocent town residents. Even Freed told me to stop at that point, but I didn't listen. I didn't listen to one of my teammates, and it had been the one that very nearly worshipped me for some reason. And I think I caught him ogling at me before, but that doesn't matter. Fortunately I was stopped by Natsu and Gajeel. Still, what was I thinking? I guess I wasn't. But now, I think I've changed, to a certain point at least. At least during the GMG, but with the last battle, I think I've just been wandering aimlessly around the world. Can I do anything to change that?" _he thought. He always arrived to that same conclusion, never knowing how to answer that question.

As he saw the breakfast ready, he went back to his room to call and awake the strange woman. "Oi, get up." He simply said, in a mandatory way, from his doorstep.

"Hmm, what time is it?" she asked, to which Laxus simply pointed at the alarm clock by the bed."Ten-thirty, huh, ok. What's that smell though?" she asked, again.

"Your breakfast" he said, finally leaving the doorstep and going to his dressing room to pick up the clothes for the day. He picked up a plain shirt and some jeans, that'd be enough. The nameless woman, seeing this, noticed she herself was in her underwear. So, before heading to her breakfast, she decided she'd first find something to wear. She found a sleeveless black shirt as well as her jeans from the other day.

As she put them on, she noticed a set of Magical Headphones. She picked them up and checked his list of songs. They were mostly, if not all of them, rock music.

"Are you invading my personal space by any chance?" Laxus suddenly talked, surprising the woman.

"Oh, yes." She said, nonchalantly. "This is weird though. Usually, people that only listen to one specific genre of music tend to become a stereotypical character. In this case, the stereotype would be being a bit edgy, in a way, but from what I saw yesterday you were anything but" she explained to Laxus, and continued with "Is it possible that this old, and you've changed your musical tastes, because if that's the case I could introduce you to one of my favourites singers."

"Won't you just go eat your breakfast? I'm getting tired of you" he said, growingly annoyed at the woman whose name he still doesn't know.

"Fine, fine, whatever. But I'm just going to suggest it; the singer's name is Marie Obel. She makes wonderful music and the fandom is composed of quiet guys that just like to listen intently to the wonders of her music while having little orgasms. You should definitely listen to her" she finished, as she went outside the room, towards the plate of food that was her breakfast.

She quickly ate her breakfast and left his house without saying another word. Laxus saw her leave with his shirt but didn't stop her, seeing as she had nothing else to wear.

When he left his house on the edge of the city, he decided to hit the music stores before going to the Guild.

It turns out that the singer isn't that known, as he had to go to five different stores before finally founding one that did have an album of the mentioned woman. But he did find it, it was called "Aventine" and it was her second album for what it seems.

Since it was noon when he found it, he decided to go have lunch in a rustic restaurant that was close by before he went to the Guild.

He went into the said restaurant and ordered. When the food was in front of him, he put on his headphones and listened to the music that supposedly gave "little orgasms" while listening to it.

Yeah, he got them. As the sound drowned his mind, he listened to the lovely, angelic even, voice of the singer, as she combined it with the smooth piano and violin, creating a perfect harmony, that, in the height of the song, resulted in what he assumed were the tiny orgasms.

He decided that before he went to the guild he would walk around town, listening intently to the marvellous melodies. His mood was starting to lift up, he started seeing it with new eyes, This artist made him cope with the deaths of the citizens much more easily.

Suddenly, he saw himself going to the Guild, tough it wasn't the actual Guild Headquarters, since it was destroyed in the fight, but the citizens decided to let them stay at a local pub, which became the new headquarters and it was referred by "Guild" by everyone, so long as they pay for every damaged material that might be caused.

As he stood before the door, he could already hear his loud guildmates making a fuss about something he didn't particularly care about. He opened it and saw a fight happening already. He shrugged it off and went to the bar, and the first he noticed was the time. _"Half past thirty already, huh? That means I've been walking aimlessly for three whole hours, impressive."_

"Hi, Laxus. What's up?" Mirajane, serving as the barmaid, asked.

"Nothing much, would you pass me a beer?" he asked.

"Sure, but I have to tell, Master wants to see you, though I don't know what he wants" she said, as she picked up the requested beer and gave it to him.

"Fine, I'll go to his office, to see what he wants" he said, as he got up with the beer in his hand and went towards his grandfather's "office" which was at the back of the pub.

When he arrived at said office, he knocked on the door and waited for the confirmation to come in. He heard it almost immediately and was greeted by his grandfather reading the bills in is little, improvised desk, that was really just a table.

"Wanted to see me?" Laxus said, being straightforward as he always was or will ever be.

"Yes, you escaped yesterday. I'm guessing that you just went to another bar, picked up some girl, am I right?" Makarov said, still focused on his papers.

Laxus only grunted to his response, which meant Makarov was right and made him sigh. "You know how I feel about that, you should look for someone who makes you happy for the rest of his life, not someone to give you a night of pleasure and pass to the next one. But you never change, do you?" he said, still not looking at his grandchild, who seemed completely distracted, as he heard the sentence at least twenty times. "Anyway, what I really wanted to tell you was that there's a mission that just came today, who asked specifically for you. It's nothing out of the ordinary, it's just one of those missions you guard something, in this case it is a musical event, but it pays handsomely well, and since the event is tonight at night, using your lightening teleportation, you can easily get there and be back tomorrow, so it's like nothing happened."

"Alright, give it to me, I'll see you tomorrow," Laxus quickly said as he took the paper out of his grandfather's hands, mainly to know the location and go there immediately as he was already bored out of his mind, as he left his grandfather alone.

Makarov thought about the exchange with his grandson. _"Laxus, you're still just a horny teenager, wanting to be with women left and right. One would think you'd have changed by now, matured, be ready to get married._

"_But, no, you still don't respect women enough to give them a chance and date them, actual dating. Going with the same woman to bed, love the same woman and spend your time with the same woman. It seems as though you still only want a lonesome life._

"_Either way, it doesn't really matter, does it? To you anyways. You're free to do whatever you want, I'd just enjoy it if I parted from this world knowing you had someone to love and to be by your side when bad things happen."_

He thought, as he went back to the papers in his hands. He said to Doranbolt he would close down the guild, but maybe that was a bit exaggerated, maybe he could still hope that this guild won't cause any more trouble with the wars happening against the enemies of Fairy Tail, but what's the point of a guild of mages if the only thing they do is fight against the villains instead of doing actual mage jobs. Would it be better to not give the enemies a reason to fight? Or were they not the target, just the ones who are more straightforward when going against them? He didn't know.

**Well, that's the end of this chapter, I should have the other one ready by tomorrow, as it is almost finished by now.**

**And please, please, please, does anyone know how to line the text so that it won't be hitting against the goddamn chapter's list.**

**Besides that, don't worry much about the plot convenience, I think the second chapter will pretty much solve that.**

**And give me your thoughts, be them good or bad.**


	2. The Strange Job

**Hello, again. This will be the last chapter as well as the last prequel to my main story which will not come out until I am completely confident with it and have some chapters ready.**

**This is the only note, good read.**

* * *

><p>As he gave the paper he was holding a careful read, Laxus realized it was not any musical event; it was his new favourite singer's concert. <em>"What the hell? The same day I find it I have to go to a concert of her, this sounds fishy."<em>

Nonetheless, he went ahead, waving goodbye to anyone who saw it and leaving the Guild, as he left, he used his lightning transportation and went to the said city, which was not that far from his, just twenty kilometres at best. Surprisingly close, if you ask him, he was starting to think it was a trap and getting prepared for a battle.

"Laxus, so you came" a strange voice said, but as he looked at the owner if it, he realized it was the woman whom he had slept with.

"What are you...? Did you set this all up?! Did you sleep with me, told me about this woman, and sent that poster to get close to me?" Laxus said, trying to make any sense of this strange happening.

"Aren't you full of yourself," she said, quizzically looking at the man, "I was travelling here, then made a quick stop at a bar in your city, you came on to me, we slept together, I happened to know you might have been doing a little bit bad because of the city that shall not be named, so I told you about my favourite singer seeing as it might help, and in case you were to 'cool' to even try it, I sent you the mission flier. Basically in order to help you really," she finished as she looked at him.

"Okay, though that doesn't make it particularly better. I get the first part, but going so far as making a fake poster for me to 'help' me, why would anyone do that for anyone they just met?" He said while not sure if this woman meant trouble or a very violent favour.

"Well, actually the flier was real and the job as well, kind of. If you read it carefully, you'd see there are dangers that threat the continuation of this event, like criminals, though not really likely or even slightly worrisome, but still they might stop the concert and ruin everyone's night and we don't want that, do we?" she said, as if it was a proper argument.

"Does that mean I getting paid 500 000 jewels to go to a concert?" he asked, already knowing the answer would be a negative one.

"Yes, basically, the job is legit after all" she said, to put it simply. "Now, come, I'm sure that wasn't the answer you were looking for." She said as she started walking towards a specific building of the city.

"Wait, I still don't even know you name" Laxus said as he started to walk to catch up to the woman.

"My name is Karen Obel Diethel, daughter of Marie Obel Diethel and Lyserg Diethel, as such I thought you'd like to meet the person who technically hired you, she's at a local hotel. Will you come now?" Karen insisted, as kept walking towards the said hotel.

With a surprised look on his face, Laxus wordlessly followed Karen, as the couple went on to their destination. In the silence, he thought about was about to happen this day. He figured the singer was going to demand something from him to allow her daughter to invite him to her house.

As they finally reached the city's local hotel, they went to the elevators, stopping at the last floor, the VIP floor, being not even an actual floor, but rather a room. It was bathed by the sunlight from the clearing that replaced the ceiling. Give it a beautiful sight to the sky.

"I see, you finally arrived, did you?" a calm woman's voice sounded through the room. Laxus knew the beautiful voice anywhere, as he had spent the last three hours listening to it sing.

"Hi, mom. This is the Fairy Tail mage I told you about." She said, her voice serious.

"Laxus, right? Hello, Karen told us about how you met" Marie said, as she cringed at the thought about how the two had met from, what Laxus assumed was her bedroom. "She told us about your little evening, as well as how you approached her and circumstances of it all. I have to saying wasn't expecting for her to fall for someone like you"

"Hm, why? What's so wrong about me?" Laxus asked, as he thought of himself pretty well, he was somewhat smart, he was experienced in battle, he was strong, unless he was so drunk that he didn't even remember he said something bad to her, but in that case the woman wouldn't have slept with him, he was sure of it.

"Nothing's wrong with you. Both of you just share a very particular interest, your sexual interest, if you, as one would say, catch my drift." She said, still hidden in her room, doing god knows what in there.

"No, I don't really understand... WAIT, you're telling me you're a lesbian! And you knew it and still slept with me! What for?!" Laxus said, growing quickly confused at the woman standing beside him.

"Well, I saw you, a well-built handsome man, and I've never slept with a guy. I just wanted to be sure of it," she said, embarrassed at the statement. "Where the devil are you anyways, mom?" Now trying to change the topic at hand, she saw this as the perfect way to make Laxus forget about her.

"Yes, I do not take particular enjoyment in leaving other expecting my presence. I was just getting prepared to face the thunder dragon slayer." She said, as she left her room, dressed in a black, tight dress with a large, golden, zig-zag pattern in the front from the waist down. She had long, blond hair that was currently loose. She also had some impressive curves, resembling the women from the guild.

Something had made Laxus slightly cringe, her eyes. She had golden brown eyes, the one he could see at least. For the other one was covered by an eyepatch. A black eyepatch decorated with a simple yellow stripe over it, making it slightly resemble a slash of a sword.

"Are you surprised by my features?" she said, focusing on Laxus, as he realized he was bluntly staring at the woman, he quickly avoided his staring, looking in the distance of the room instead. "Don't worry; everyone gets like that when they see me upstage for the first time. They quickly get over it, though. But now, I am going to need your attention."

Laxus looked at her, still slightly embarrassed for being so obvious, but quickly forgot about it as he looked at her serious face, realizing that there might be something she would want him to do.

"The reason I agreed to give you 500 000 jewels to go to a concert of mine was so I could get to meet you. I've wanted to talk to you for quite some time, really. The truth is that, in this job, you'll do very next to nothing. But I'm going to send a new flier to that pub you call guild, in that flier I'm going to include the word 'zweite', it means second as in second job.

"In the job description you'll see it has stupid and outrageous conditions, however you'll have to take it. This is because the job will be about you to help us take down Zeref and his growing army of dark mages. To do this, though, you'll need to train and strengthen yourself, as you were planning on doing when you woke up two days after taking down Tartarus. This will take around a year for you to be on the desired shape, for you are a dragonslayer and maybe needed in a fight against Acnologia himself.

"Of course, you'll also be taking your team, the Raijinshu. They will train with my three daughters, as you will be training with me. I shall pay any expenses this might take, including travelling, food and a stay in whatever we can find. And you should understand that I'm a married woman, so visits from another group with my husband may occur.

"This, certainly, won't be in the description. It will seem just like another job, just with a very big length. You are not to share the existence of this job to anyone, unless your teammates. And that concludes the job description. I understand it is something you might refuse, but I ask you personally to do it, for the more allies we can get to rid this world of Zeref the better. Now, please share your thoughts with this." Marie concluded.

"I'll take it," Laxus almost immediately said, knowing that he wanted to become stronger than he currently was, and although he was somewhat skeptical about the strength of the woman before him, he knew, from the way she talked with such confidence, that she will be someone to follow in battle.

"Very well, I do hope you realize what you are agreeing with, for you are not just agreeing for yourself, but as well as for your teammates" Marie said, slightly impressed that Laxus would be able to have such a reflex and say yes to any opening to get stronger.

"If I tell them carefully, I'm sure they would realize this is for the best, but I assume I can tell them when I arrive home tomorrow" Laxus insisted, for he knew his group, who called themselves his bodyguards, would do this for him.

"I thank you for your generosity. Karen, take him to where Aiko and Victoria are for him to know who will join us" Marie ordered as she looked away to the window. "Oh, forget it, it seems they arrived to the hotel with your father," she said, as she looked down on the man she had married, walking before two women to the hotel.

Two or three minutes passed and everyone looked at the elevator, as it opened the doors to a short woman, most likely starting puberty, an average height woman, almost finshing it, and a slim, very tall man, most likely of Laxus' height, which it was about 1,90 meters. All of them had blonde hair, which made up a room filled with only blonde haired people.

"I'm assuming you are Laxus Dreyar. Very nice to meet you." The man said, as he gave Laxus a strong handshake, showing his strength behind his thin arms. "My name is Lyserg Diethel. You've met my daughter, Karen, although not in the conditions I'd particularly enjoy, but it happened; you've also met my wife, Marie, and these are my other two daughters, the sixteen year old Aiko and the twelve year old Victoria, that means they can't drink, I hope you realize that and tell your little puppies if they make either two of them taste an alcoholic beverage, whatever that might be, you'll be the one paying for it." He finished, with a small smile in his lips and closed eyes, effectively creeping Laxus out.

"Now, now, honey. That's not what you should say to a guest, especially if he's in a job requested by us. He is right, though, I see them touch the liquor and you won't be living to fight Acnologia." She said, also smiling.

"_This family is a bunch of creepy nutjobs. Wonder how the girls are, if they're anything like their parents, I might have just made the biggest mistake of my life."_, he thought, as he turned to the kitchen, going to get some water, as Marie had offered earlier.

"Don't worry, they're just being overprotective," Victoria said, appearing out of seemingly nowhere with the middle kid, "Although, I do believe they wouldn't be happy and may hit you, they'd never _kill you_" she smiled, turning her head in a small angle.

"Not to mention that we are old enough to be able to refuse drinks. We're not stupid." Aiko said, showing some clear anger at their parent's lack of trust.

As the night came, he got to know the people better. He saw the kids going to where the concert was going to take place in to make the preparations. With the talk they had, it seemed the father would be taking the independent guild Crime Sorcière, as it, not only an old member of Ten Wizard Saints, but it also had a dragon slayer, as, apparently, the before encased Oración Seis, joined the group after being liberated of their misdeeds.

"Wait, my team and I make up four members, and we're going to be training with four different people. So why does Crime Sorcière, that has seven members, only have one trainor?" said the confused Laxus, as he thought it could be much more even if one or two of the kids would go with their father.

"It has a simple reason, really. While it is true that you will have four members to train with, I alone am much stronger than them. After all, I am, whether you believe it or not, the second God of Ishvall. It means I was picked, by the chairman, as the second strongest mage of the Ten Wizard Saints, a group whose power you've seen already, as you fought Jura, considered to be the fifth strongest between us.

"If you think it's incredibly coincidental, to the point it's unbelievably so, that all this would happen to you after your birthday, or after you found Marie's music, or whatever you think, then you'd be being incredibly self-centered as this plan was made long before your guild even decided to be disbanded." He finished, closing his eyes in his calm, then he realized he let a piece of information, unknown to the man in front of him, out of his mouth in a little conversation.

"Wait, what? Fairy Tail is getting disbanded? The Master is my grandpa, I'd know if it happened. HE would tell me. So you better rephrase that sentence in a way I'll understand." Laxus said, frustrated at the comment alleged.

"You look pretty against the whole idea in a rather peculiar manner," this time Marie spoke, "If you find the very idea so farfetched, then why get so angry about it. Unless, you're afraid it's true, maybe because, you found something weird that should not happen, or the opposite, something that should be happening, but it wasn't. You saw where the guild used to be, did you not? You saw it, the big crater that is. The guild has been destroyed before, why isn't it being rebuild again, you might have thought, which made you push a thought that quickly crossed your mind _'Fairy Tail will end'_. You quickly shrugged it off as if it was nothing. But as you saw your grandfather not doing anything and time kept passing by, the thought came to you more and more. Now you purely refuse to believe it. Am I wrong?"

Laxus couldn't believe in the words he heard. The woman, whose voice he had come to love, told him his fears as if she knew exactly what she was talking about. The second God of Ishvall was known for its incredible intellect, but to see it used against him in such a way. It wasn't his intellect, it was his partners, of course it was, after all, one could assume someone whose mind power was so big would only pick another person who could be a good rival in that area.

"When is it going to happen?" Laxus questioned, the people in front of him made him believe the guild would disband, might as well listen to their thoughts about it.

"We don't know, as we're sure you Master doesn't know. If knew when he would have told you and your guildmates about it. He didn't though. He's showing uncertainty about it. Maybe he wants to fight someone else. One more person perhaps. He might need the Guild to fight one more enemy, when he's done, he'll disband it." Lyserg said his theory, and realized he had something else to say. "Do not mistake this for false hope, though. He will disband Fairy Tail, eventually."

"How can you be so sure?! You don't have any base for it unless the little things that could be interpreted as any–"

"We have spies watching him." The slim man interrupted, "The whole Guild, for that matter. To disband a guild, you need to fill out a letter and send it the Magical Council, or rather, since there's no council now, we, the Ten Wizard Saints, are in charge of the bureaucracy such as that letter. We have spies that tell us that he keeps that letter on different drawers every time he puts it away. He doesn't want anybody to find about it but he keeps taking it out to look at it. He's clearly debating with himself on whether or not he should do it. Right now it's more than likely to happen than not. That's at least what I think."

"I cannot believe this. I DON'T! I refuse to. Who are your spies?! Who in the guild is the creeper that watches gramps AT ALL TIMES to be able to give such a detailed report?!" Laxus said, incredibly loud, to the point the floor below them might have heard him. "I'm out of here I don't care about the promise I might have made. YOU CAN JUST GO TO HELL!" he finished.

Until he felt something. He felt something in his stomach that was making him sick. Train-ride sick. He felt it coming. He suddenly kneeled and threw up on the floor. But what was on the floor was not the contents of his stomach. It was a small snake. It had a big head, easily the size of a ping-pong ball, and a tail of the size of his sternum. "That's the spy" he heard the other woman in the room say. "A snake like that is inside of your grandfather as well, that's how we his movements. If you need a list, there's one in every Fairy Tail S-Class, as it is in these rank of jobs that we can truly see the state of the world. We also have one on every Dragon Slayer, for the current location information if we need any, Lucy and Yukino, so we know any changes in the Celestial Spirit World, and Juvia, as she was an S-Class when this course of action was decided; she had just joined Fairy Tail." Marie listed, saying everyone in which there was a snake, not missing even one person.

"How can you put this inside of us and treat us as your special agent?! Have you no sense of ethics?!" Laxus was getting more and more troubled by this conversation.

"You talk, but these snakes are not a bad thing, or rather, think of it as a symbiosis relationship. Both sides of these get advantages. We get information we may need in the future, and any feelings-related are not accounted for, and you get taken out of near-death experiences. We have a friend that creates these snakes and is able to make them as small as an ant, and even a two dimensional snake is no problem, that's, after all, how they travel inside of you.

"But anyway, say you're almost dead, by turning the snakes from the 2D to 3D, it needs magic, she can do it whenever she wants and has given us and some other people the ability to the same. If a healer puts is magic into turning the snakes, it gives them slight healing ability, just enough to make them survive until proper care has been done. How many times as that happened to you after you returned from the Tenrou Island? I could count a few. It was the snake that saved you from, say, the Magic Barrier Particles.

"And you know the magic Fairy Sphere. That thing is the perfect shield. But being the perfect shield, doesn't only protect the inside from the outside, it also works the other way around. Its magic is something truly astonishing, as it stops anything from the space-time continuum that touches it, as such, you aren't affected by outwards time or space, like Acnologia's attacks, nor are you affected by the inwards time and space, as it is stopped. In other words, it is something undetectable, if you're looking for the releasing of Ethernano, that is. But 2D creatures are of very simple composition, they are considered to be simple Magic Particles, which can in fact move around in that bubble. They looked for Mavis and were able to activate her power, thus releasing you of it. If it wasn't for that who knew what might have happened. Now, will you stop you little rage fit already?!" Marie said, suddenly very stern.

Laxus only nodded and the rest of the day was as simple as it was supposed to be in the beginning.

He went back to the pub, that he could no longer call "Guild Hall" and talked to his father about how the mission went. He couldn't talk to him about the guild, those two had forbidden him to do so. He just went on his days waiting for that flier to come through the doors.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's the end of it.<strong>

**I'm a sci-fi fan, that's why I put Marie's line there.**

**Also, Karen, Victoria and Aiko are indeed OC, but Lyserg is based from Shaman King and Marie from Soul Eater.**

**Tell me what you thought of it.**


End file.
